The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the fitting having a first fitting part, a second fitting part in geared connection with the first fitting part, a locking eccentric, which is provided primarily for locking the fitting, a running eccentric, which is provided primarily for driving a relative rolling movement of the second fitting part on the first fitting part for adjusting the fitting, the locking eccentric and the running eccentric being mounted on the first fitting part and supporting the second fitting part during locking and/or adjustment, and a driver that, at the start of the adjusting movement, controls the locking eccentric for canceling the locking effect and during the adjusting movement drives the running eccentric.
A fitting of the type described immediately above is known from DE 39 41 215 A1. DE 39 41 215 A1 discloses that its fitting attaches the backrest of a vehicle seat to the seat part of the vehicle seat in a manner so that the inclination of the backrest may be adjusted. In the fitting of DE 39 41 215 A1, a locking eccentric defined by two wedge segments and a running eccentric defined by a sickle-shaped centering segment are located on a collar of the first fitting part. The locking eccentric serves for locking the fitting whereas, during the adjusting movement, the running eccentric alone undertakes the mounting and driving of the fitting parts. By the choice of materials and the shape of the components, increased friction may occur locally during the adjusting movement, which increases the necessary operating forces. With an adjusting movement counter to the loading direction, i.e. counter to the direction of a force exerted by the user on the backrest or otherwise counter to the direction of the weight force of the backrest, this is made considerably more noticeable than in the loading direction.